The Dark Side of The Wind
by MusicAnime31
Summary: Sora from the Sasaki clan that could control the four main elements is the last survior after a massacre by the hand of the seven ninja swordsmen She will have to face many challenges with her team Go easy on me this is my first story OC Some NaruXOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I don't own any Naruto characters or setting. I only own Sora (OC) and the story line. Please go easy on me when reading the story this is my first one.

It was a quiet evening a 5 year old girl was outside training her taijutsu with her parents watching her.

"Sora dear please come here for a minute." Said her mother

"Yes mommy" Said Sora

She ran over to her parents "How have you been controlling the wind?" Her father asked

"I have complete control over it. I can ever use it when throwing kunai wanna see?" Said Sora

"Sure why not" said her mother "Okay!" said Sora

Sora threw a couple of kunai in a general direction and focused on the air around her to redirect them to a training dummy she was just training on and hit it dead center.

"Impressive." Said her father "Thank you!" said Sora

Suddenly that quiet night was filled with screaming. "What the!" Her father yelled

"Sora come with us we will find a place for you to hide." Said her mother

"Okay mommy." Said Sora. Sora was terrified right now because she did not know what was happening.

Her parents took her into the house and found a box with a small hole in it so she could breathe and put her inside. "Stay here and don't make a single noise." Her father demanded

"Wait don't leave me here." Said Sora "Sora don't argue with us don't move we will come back." Said her mother. Her parents put the lid over the box and went outside to see what was happening.

Sora waited for what seemed like hours until she heard people coming in but not her parents.

"I don't think anyone else is alive we killed them all" said a mysterious figure. Sora gasped quietly. "Yeah I believe this is was a good last mission for the seven ninja swordsmen." Said another mysterious figure. "The Sasaki clan is now dead" said another mysterious figure.

The figures left the house and Sora waited for hours until she thought it was safe to come out. _"Where are mommy and daddy?" _thought Sora. She eventually found her parents dead on the ground run through by a sword. "NO!" yelled Sora. She cried for hours standing above her parents' body. It was sun rise when Sora decided to go to the Hidden leaf village to become a ninja and find the members of the seven ninja swordsmen. When she got there she acted like she had no memory at all. Two chunin took her to the third hokage.

"Who are you?" Asked the Hokage

"I don't remember all I remember is that my name is Sora" Said Sora

"Hmm. Well since you don't remember anything you can stay here we will proved you with a place to stay" Said the hokage

"I will also enlist you into our ninja training academy since it seems like you are caring around kunai with you." Said the hokage

"Okay. Thank you." Said Sora

**End of chapter**

Sneak preview: Next chapter is 7 years after this incident were Sora will be described and you will see a change in her personality.


	2. Chapter 2: The Genin Exams

**Chapter 2: The Genin Exam**

I do not own any of the naruto characters or settings only Sora and the story line.

7 Years Later

Sora woke up in her apartment in the leaf village. She first took a shower and then put on her outfit, a light blue shirt with a white sleevless vest over it, grey shorts that go above her knees, black fingerless gloves and blue sandals. She tied her red-brown hair into a high ponytail. After that she had breakfast and then left for the academy.

"Another annoying day at the academy." Said Sora

After her clan was murdered Sora became very distant towards others not because of what happened but she was afraid of others finding out about her and putting them in danger. So she is actually a really kind person just more serious.

On the way there she saw Naruto, a classmate of hers that is always fooling around and always getting in trouble he has the worse grades in the class but he works hard so whenever they were alone she would be kinder to him, walking ahead of her.

"_He sure is early today."_ thought Sora. Naruto turned around and saw Sora. "Hey Sora! What's up?" Said Naruto. Naruto knew that she was distant but he knew she was nice because sometimes when the villagers were chasing him she would save him and then leave.

"I'm walking." Said Sora and said nothing after that. They just had a one sided conversation.

Once they got there Sora went to her seat which happens to be right next to the most popular guy in the academy Sasuke Uchiha. Now he was cold and extremely distant. He always had this cold look in his eyes and didn't seem to care about anything. Sora and Sasuke were the best students in the academy except Sora didn't have a fan club like Sasuke.

"Hi." Said Sasuke. Even though he was cold he seemed to tolerate Sora because she wasn't a fan girl and she comforted him when his family was killed because she could relate to the situation.

"Hey." Said Sora

A minute later someone with a very annoying voice said "Hi Sasuke-kun!" That voice happens to belong to Sakura Haruno a huge fan of Sasuke and a hater of Sora. Sasuke just ignored her like normal and Sora rolled her eyes.

"Why did you roll your eyes just now!" Yelled Sakura

"No reason Haruno." Said Sora. She hated Sakura so much.

Before Sakura could retort Iruka-sensei came in and said "We will call you in by name to take the Genin Exam."

One by one people were called to take it. Eventually Sora was called in.

"Okay Sora we ask you to perform the Shadow clone jutsu and make three of them." Said Iruka

"Sure easy enough. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three exact replicas of her appeared in front of her.

"Good you pass." Said Iruka

"_That was a little too easy."_ thought Sora

After the Exam she went outside and saw Naruto on the swing alone and people looking at him in disgust and saying things like I am glad the monster didn't pass or I am not surprised. Sora just gave them a stare saying back off and they realized it. Sora walked over to Naruto and gave him a friendly touch on the shoulder smiled and left.

**Time Skip**

After dinner Sora decided to go out and train. She jumped out of her house and went to the woods to practice controlling the wind and her jutsus'. She has become a master at the controlling the air around her. She trained for hours until she saw a figure jumping by and out of curiosity followed. She so realized that it was Naruto.

"Naruto." Said Sora

Naruto turned around a saw Sora. "Sora! What are you doing here!" Asked a surprised Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Sora

"Mizuki-sensei told me about a scroll that could help me pass the Genin Exams." Said Naruto

Sora had a bad feeling and asked "Mind if I come along?"

"Nope." Said Naruto

Soon they saw a shrine with a scroll on it. Naruto took it and opened it and looked inside with Sora looking over his shoulder.

"This is a Jonin leveled Shadow Clone Jutsu. My worse jutsu!" Said Naruto

"Might as well give it a try. I'll try it too." Said Sora

**Time Skip**

After hours of training they seemed to have mastered it.

"Naruto and Sora!" Said someone behind them

They turned around and saw Iruka-sensei

"Oh Hi Sensei" Said Naruto

"Do you two realize what you have done?" Asked Iruka

"No" Said Naruto

"You looked at a sacred scroll. Never mind how did you find it?" Asked Iruka

"Mizuki-sensei told me where to find it then I ran into Sora." Said Naruto

"Mizuki told you!" Yelled Iruka

"Yes I did Iruka" Said Mizuki from behind

Iruka turned and said "Why Mizuki?"

"Because no one told him why they villagers hated him so much."

Sora had a bad feeling about this and took a protective pose in front of Naruto

"What do you mean!" Asked Naruto

"Don't tell him Mizuki!" Yelled Iruka

"That you have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of you there for you are a monster!" Mizuki yelled with a sick look on his face

Sora knew about the tailed beasts but never really knew what happened to them. Naruto stood in pure shock. He looked over to Sora to see if she was now afraid of him, but she just looked even more protective over him.

"Monsters should die!" Yelled Mizuki and threw a windmill shuriken at Sora and Naruto. Sora protected Naruto and Iruka yelled "Get down!"

Expecting to feel pain that never came Sora looked up and saw Iruka with the shuriken embedded into his back.

"Why?" Said Naruto

"Because we are the same." Said Iruka then Naruto ran away.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sora and she ran after him

Eventually she caught up to him and they hid behind a tree

Iruka came and so did Naruto who Sora assumed was the real Iruka and Mizuki was Iruka in disguise and she was right.

"Why do you protect that monster he has the nine tailed fox." Said Mizuki

"You are right it is a monster" Said Iruka Naruto got noticeably sad.

"_I knew it I really am a monster."_ thought Naruto

"But not Naruto he is kind and never gets down in life" Said Iruka

"I was wrong I will kill you first." Said Mizuki

Then Naruto and Sora both came out and Naruto Said "If you lay a hand on my Sensei I will kill you."

"Naruto" Said Iruka

Sora looked at him with soft eyes then back at Mizuki.

"Really and what will you do?" Asked Mizuki

"This Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said Naruto and Sora followed a hundred Narutos and Soras appeared and beat the living crap out of Mizuki.

**Time Skip**

It was morning when they woke up and Iruka put his headband on Naruto and said "You pass."

Naruto was jumped for joy and Iruka said to Sora "Protect him and look after him."

"I will." Said Sora.

**End of Chapter**

Next Time: Fine out which team Sora ends in and Sensei.


	3. Chapter 3: Sora's Teammates and Sensei

**Chapter 3: Sora's Teammates and Sensei**

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or setting. I only own Sora and the storyline

After that night Sora went home to get some rest and then look presentable for the next day. She woke up got ready then walked to her counter that had her headband. She tied it around her upper part of her right arm and walk out of her house.

It was mostly a peacefully walk until she saw Sakura leaving her house and decided to jump from house to house. She eventually made it to the academy and took her respected seat next to Sasuke. Naruto came in a little while later and took his seat quietly which was strange for him.

Sora nudged him and gave him a look saying what's up with you.

"Nothing just I was shocked that I had the nine tails inside of me. Am I really a monster?" Said Naruto

Sora ended up hitting him in the head for that.

"What was that for!" Asked yelled Naruto

Sora eyes were smiling and had a look saying that's more like you.

"Thanks." said Naruto. Sora just shrugged.

When this entire scene was happen Sasuke could not help but wonder what that was about but did not let it show. A minute later Sakura and Ino came running in arguing about who got there first

"_So annoying!"_ thought Sora

Then suddenly they were standing where Sora and Sasuke were sitting.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" they said at the exact same time.

"Hn." Said Sasuke

Then Naruto was on the desk staring at Sasuke. _"I think they are having a staring contest."_ Thought Sora.

"Naruto get away from Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura

They were like that for a minute. Then the person sitting right in front of Sasuke knocked Naruto over and Sasuke and Naruto kissed! They were both in a state of shock same with the rest of the class especially Sasuke's fans.

They pulled away from each other. Sora contain her laugher but her eyes were laughing like crazy.

"I have been poisoned!" Yelled Naruto

Sasuke was chocking like crazy. Behind Sora was a malicious intent directed at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke's Fan Girls

"Wait please it was an accident." Pleaded Naruto

Sora to the rescue she quickly grabbed a kunai and held it at Sakura's throat.

"Don't try anything Haruno." Sneered Sora with a cold look in her eyes

Sakura gulped and gave Sora a pissed off look. Just then Iruka-sensei walked in and said "Okay sit down class you will be put into a three man squad but because of the odd number this year there will be one four man squad."

One by one the teams were called. "Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto was jumping for joy while Sakura was depressed in her seat "Sasuke Uchiha" the rolls were switched "And Sora" the rolls were switched again.

"Sensei why am I with a teme like Sasuke." Said Naruto

"Because Naruto you had the worst grades in the class while Sasuke had the best so we put the best student with the worst student." Said Iruka

"Why am I with a weirdo like Sora?" Asked Sakura

"The team had to balance out so I put Sora on team 7." Said Iruka

Sora just smirked and Sakura was giving her a death glare.

The Jonin leaders for each team slowly came in one by one a claimed their team until team 7 were the last team in the room.

Naruto was complaining about how our sensei was late and Sakura was shutting him up. Sasuke was staring out the window not caring and Sora was in the back of the classroom secretly practicing controlling her wind by making a small tornado in her hand.

Hours later "That's it when sensei gets here he is going to have a little surprise." Said Naruto while putting an eraser in the door way.

"Naruto I don't think that is a good idea." Said Sakura _"CHA! That is what sensei gets."_ thought Sakura.

"I doubt he is going to fall for that he is a Jonin after all." Said Sora. Sasuke just hned.

A minute later we heard footsteps from the hallway. Someone opened the door and fell for Naruto prank. Naruto was laughing like crazy. "I am so sorry sensei I tried to stop him." Said Sakura _"Cha! I can't believe he fell for that!"_ thought Sakura. Sora and Sasuke just looked in disbelief.

"My first of you guys is…. I hate you." Said the Jonin with the Silver hair.

Naruto stopped laughing and Sora just stared at him.

"Meet me on the roof" Said the Jonin then he left

They all made their way to the roof.

"Okay to start us off what don't we introduce ourselves." Said the Jonin

"What are we supposed to say sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." Said the Jonin

"Why don't you start sensei?" Said Sakura

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake I like and dislike a lot of things. I have many hobbies and I don't have a dream for the future." Said Kakashi_ "So all we know is his name."_ Everyone thought

"Okay you first Orange." Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like all types of ramen. I dislike having to wait for 3 minutes to wait for the ramen. My hobby is comparing ramen. My dream is to become hokage so people would stop looking down on me." Said Naruto with a sad look in his eyes hidden behind a smile.

"_He grew up in an interesting way."_ Thought Kakashi

"You are up Pinky" Said Kakashi while looking at Sakura. Sora smirked at Sakura glared at her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like or who I like is" Said Sakura while looking a Sasuke "My hobby is…." Said Sakura "My dream is…" Sakura squealing at this point and Sora rolling her eyes "And I hate Naruto and Sora!"

"Sakura-chan" whimpered Naruto

"The feeling is mutual." Said Sora

"_A fan girl on my team oh joy."_ Thought Kakashi.

"You are up calm and cold." Said Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like few things I dislike many things, I have no hobbies, my dream is to avenge my clan and kill a certain someone." Said Sasuke with a cold look in his eyes especially that last part.

"_I am going to have to change his path in becoming an avenger."_ Thought Kakashi

"Last one up sky." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Sora I don't remember my last name so don't ask me. I like training, singing by myself and having taijutsu matches with Sasuke. I dislike fan girls" Said Sora while glaring at Sakura "My hobbies are to perform different jutsu and like I said before singing. My dream ….. Probably to regain my memories for now anyway after that I have no idea." Said Sora.

"_Interesting my team is a knucklehead, a fan girl, an avenger, and a serious singer."_ Thought Kakashi

"Okay tomorrow is a Survival Test." Said Kakashi

"WHAT!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto

"But we already passed the Genin Exams" Complained Naruto

"Ha that was only to see who had the ability to become a genin only 3 or 4 teams actually become genin." Said Kakashi

"WHAT! Aw Man!" Yelled Naruto

"_I knew that test was too easy."_ Thought Sora

"Anyway meet me on the training grounds at 6:00 and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." Said Kakashi then jumped away.

After that Sora was walking around when she saw Sakura and Sasuke. But when she had a closer look Sasuke was really Naruto in disguise! Walking away she tried to find the real Sasuke eventually Sora heard grunting coming from a room. Sora opened the door and found Sasuke on the floor tied up and gagged. She first ripped of the gag.

Sasuke gasping said "Get these binds off me so I can kill Naruto." Sora obliged and released him. He jumped away without a simple thank you.

"A thank you would have been nice." Grumbled Sora.

**End of Chapter**

Next Time: The Survival Test will Sora pass with flying colors or fail miserably


	4. Chapter 4: NANI! Sora's Survival Test!

**Chapter 4: NANI! Sora's Survival Test!**

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or settings. I only own Sora and the storyline

Sora woke up at 5am she first took a shower and then got dressed. She didn't listen to Kakashi-sensei and had a big breakfast so she had enough energy. She made a couple of sandwiches because she had a feeling she was going to needed them for later. She grabbed her kunai knives and shuriken and left the house

"Why so damn early in the morning." Sora grumbled

As she was walking she saw Sasuke and decided to walk next to him.

"Hi" Sasuke said not showing any signs that he was tired

"Hey" Sora said

They walked together in comfortable silence til' they made it to the training grounds. Sora and Sasuke stood there in silence. Eventually Sakura made it there and was even too tired to say hi to Sasuke or glare at Sora she just stood there trying not to fall asleep. Naruto came a little while later and fell asleep on the ground. Sora just sighed at the action.

After hours of waiting Kakashi-sensei finally showed up when it was about 10:00

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"Sorry I had to help an old lady across the street then had to bypass a black cat." Said Kakashi

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

Sora and Sasuke just sweat dropped at the excuse

Suddenly the jingle of bells filled the air and Kakashi-sensei was holding three bells

"The survival test is to get a bell from me, if you get one you can have lunch." Said Kakashi

"_Now I know why he didn't want use to have breakfast." _Thought Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as their stomachs growled. Sora just smirked and thought _"I am glad that I didn't listen to him."_

"But sensei there are only three bells and there are four of us." Sakura stated

"Right so the person who does not get a bell will be tied to a stump and have no lunch." Kakashi-sensei said.

"NANI!" Yelled Naruto

"Stop yelling brat." Said Kakashi

Naruto was about to attack Kakashi-sensei with a kunai but because he was a Jonin he swiftly got behind Naruto and placed the kunai behind his head.

"Hold on I didn't say go yet." Kakashi-sensei said

"_I saw that."_ Sora thought

"_When did he"_ Sasuke thought

"_CHA! How is he so fast?"_ Sakura thought

"GO!" Kakashi-sensei yelled

Sora, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped to the trees to conceal themselves. Naruto just stood there and said "I am going to take you down!"

"Aren't you the cocky one?" Said Kakashi

Naruto attacked Kakashi-sensei and missed because Kakashi easily side stepped it.

He got behind Naruto and said "Thousand Years of Death" and sent Naruto flying. After Naruto land he got caught in a trap that snagged his foot and sent him upside down.

"_That baka"_ Sasuke thought

"_Oh boy"_ Sora thought

"That is why you need to be more quiet when being a ninja." Kakashi-sensei said

"Hey let me down!" Naruto said

"_We are going to have to work as a team to get those bells."_ Sora thought _"I will try Sasuke first then Sakura and if they don't I will convince Naruto."_

Sora jumped from tree to tree swiftly and quietly concealing her presence. She eventually spotted Sasuke. "Sasuke" Whispered Sora.

Sasuke turned around and whispered "What?"

"We need to work as a team to get those bells." Sora whispered

"Hn I don't need anyone's help." Whispered Sasuke

"Do you really think anyone of us can get those bells by ourselves?" Whispered Sora

"Maybe not you but I can." Sasuke said and decided it was a good time to attack Kakashi-sensei with shuriken and kunai knives. They hit Kakashi-sensei.

"_Not good __Substitution Jutsu__"_ Sora thought then jumped away fast

"Sasuke you went too far this time!" Naruto said

Then Kakashi's body was changed into a log. _"Damn __Substitution Jutsu__. Now he knows where I am. Got to move fast!"_ Sasuke thought jumping away

"_Oh no Sasuke-kun is in trouble."_ Sakura thought trying to find him then Sora jumped in her way.

"Move I have to save Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura

"We have to work as a team to beat Kakashi don't you get it." Sora said

"Yeah right why would I work with you move." Sakura said then jumped to help Sasuke.

"I should help her but I don't think she will accept my help." Sora said then sighed

"_Last person to ask is Naruto."_ Sora thought then she heard Sakura scream. _"That did not sound good I hope she alright." _Sora thought with concern on her face _"Even though I don't like her she still is my teammates."_

Sora eventually found Naruto still upside down. "Do you need some help there?" Sora asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes get me down." Naruto said

"On one condition we work together against Kakashi-sensei." Sora said

"I can do this by myself." Naruto said

"Can't any of you get it we are a team we have to work TOGETHER on this. Will you please help me onegai." Sora said

"Hmmm alright I will work with you now let me down." Naruto said

Sora took out a kunai and threw it at the rope and cut Naruto down. "Here you will need all of your strength." Sora said will handing out a sandwich for Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto said and Sora just shrugged

"So how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked

"Well we are going to have to tire out Kakashi-sensei which I already did with my Shadow Clones." Sora said

"Okay then what do we do?" Naruto asked

"Well" Sora started

**Time Skip**

"_How many clones did this girl make?" _Kakashi thought while dealing with Sora's clones

Sora and Naruto were hiding behind a bush watching it.

"Okay here I go wait here and wait for a good time to grab them." Sora said. Naruto just nodded

Sora came out of the bushes and dismissed her clones. _"Those were all clones!"_ Kakashi-sensei thought "So you show yourself let's see if you were better than your clones." Kakashi-sensei said

"You won't be disappointed." Sora said with a cocky attitude

Sora grab a kunai and attacked Kakashi-sensei. He dodged the attack but barely. _"She is as fast as a Chunin."_ Kakashi-sensei thought Sora smirked and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Five Soras' appeared and they attacked all at once. He dodged but eventually he got captured by them and was unable to move.

"Naruto now!" Sora yelled. Naruto jumped out of the bush and swiftly grabbed two bells Sora dismissed her clones and Naruto gave her a bell.

"Thank you" Sora said

"No problem" Naruto said. Then a ring filled to air signaling the end of the survival test.

When they got there Sakura was tied to a stump, Sasuke was glaring at the ground, Naruto was smiling like crazy, and Sora just had a smirk like grin on her face.

"Well from what I saw you two should not become ninja at all." Kakashi-sensei said while pointing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Nani!" Sakura yelled

"I will tell you why. Sakura you not only fell for genjutsu, but you went to help Sasuke and not Naruto who was right in front of you and refused to help Sora. Sasuke you were to arrogant and did not accept Sora's help." Kakashi-sensei said "You two did well and should become genin" He said looking at Naruto and Sora "Naruto at first you were loud and did it on your own but in the end you ended up working with Sora. Sora you were quiet and swift with your movements, and you asked all of your teammates for help. I also realized that you were concerned for Sakura's safety when you heard her scream." Sora looked away at this point and Sakura looked at her in disbelief

At that time Sasuke was pissed and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it and trapped Sasuke under his foot and put a kunai to his throat. "Don't get cocky kid." Kakashi-sensei said

"Don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Naruto kill Sakura or Sasuke dies." Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto paled _"I can't kill Sakura-chan but I can't let Sasuke teme die either."_ Naruto thought. Sora quickly made a shadow clone and got up and grab a kunai and walked over to Sakura. She was about to strike her throat when Kakashi-sensei came behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "See what I mean Sora was willing to carry Naruto's burden and make a decision and I realized she made a shadow clone to save Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said. Sora just sat back down and said nothing.

"Now I will leave Sakura and Sasuke will not be allowed to eats the lunches. Got it." Said Kakashi-sensei

"Hai" Naruto said

Sora and Naruto started to eat their lunches then Sakura's and Sasuke's stomachs started to make noise.

Sora sighed and went into her bag to grab her lunches that she made. She walked over to Sasuke and he said "What do you want."

Sora said "Open"

"No do you want Sasuke-kun to be expelled." Sakura said

Now Sora was ticked off and pinned Sasuke to the stump behind him.

"Listen he only said that because you didn't work together with us and after this you are going to need energy to fight and these are my lunches not his got it." Sora said

"Naruto there is another one in there feed Sakura." Sora said

"Got it." Naruto said

"You too." Sora said to Sasuke

Then Kakashi-sensei appeared and said "What are you doing I said not to let them eat."

"First off this is my food and I can do what I want with it and second I am not going to let my teammates starve." Sora said while standing up.

"You all … pass." Kakashi-sensei said with thunder clashing behind him for effect. Sora rolled her eyes

"What!" Sakura yelled

"You pass you are a team you have to work together no matter the situation." Kakashi-sensei said

"Alright we did it!" Naruto yelled while jumping

"Alright your first mission is tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei said before walking off with Sasuke and Naruto behind him. Sora cut Sakura's binding before walking off

"_Sora what kind of person are you."_ Sakura thought


	5. Chapter 5: C Rank Mission! Sora's Fear?

**Chapter 5: C-Rank Mission! Sora's Fear?  
><strong>

I don't own any Naruto characters or settings. I only own Sora and the storyline.

"Okay team what position are you at?" Kakashi-sensei asked in a microphone

"I am at point A!" Naruto whispered/yelled

"I am at point B." Sakura said

"Point C" Sasuke said

"Point D" Sora said

"Alright on my signal surround the target." Kakashi-sensei said

"Hai" Said all four genin

"Now" Kakashi-sensei said. All four genin jumped to the target which ran away. Eventually they cornered it into a corner then Naruto grabbed it, which revealed the target to be a cat.

"Kakashi-sensei target is captured." Sora reported while the cat was clawing at Naruto "Hey! Ow that hurts you stupid cat!" Naruto yelled. Sora sighed "Most of the team is in one piece."

"Right meet at the hokage's office." Kakashi-sensei said over the mic

"Hai" Sora said

They walked over to the hokage's office and gave the cat to its owner. The cat got hugged to death while Naruto grumbled "You deserved that you stupid cat." Naruto had cuts all over his face.

After she paid and left the Hokage listed the D-Rank mission for he was interrupted by Naruto yelling "NO! Can't we have better mission!"

"I am afraid not Naruto you are still genin." The Hokage stated

"Yes but we are a four way squad not a three man squad." Naruto said

"I have to agree with Naruto Hokage-sama." Sora said

"I have full trust in my squad to get a harder mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi-sensei

"Very well you will get a C-rank mission escorting someone to the land hidden in the waves." The Hokage said

"Who is it a princess, someone of royalty?" Naruto asked

"Send him in." The Hokage said. An old drunk man walked into the room.

"What are you kidding me my protection is a couple of brats, especially the short one." Said the old man

Naruto looked around to see who he was talking about than he figured out he was talking about him.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled and was about to attack the man but was held back by Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto don't kill the employer." Kakashi-sensei said

Naruto eventually calmed down. Sora sighed and Sasuke thought _"What a baka."_

"Anyway Tazuna-san here is a bridge builder and you will be his escorts." The Hokage informed them

"Right okay team meet me outside of the village gate in one hour." Kakashi-sensei said

"Hai" The genin said

Sora went back to her house and got supplies for the long journey. Sora could not shake this feeling she had that something bad was going to happen during this mission. After she got everything ready and had an apple to snack on it was 15 minutes til their meeting time. She left her house. When she got there Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were there and now waiting for Naruto. Naruto arrived a couple of minutes later.

"Alright let's get going." Kakashi-sensei said

"I still think I should have better protection than a couple of brats." Tazuna-san said

"Don't worry Tazuna-san I am a Jonin I'll protect you if something goes wrong." Kakashi-sensei reassured Tazuna-san

"_Don't underestimate us brats."_ Sora thought

They were walking when Sora saw a puddle. _"A puddle it hasn't rained in weeks."_ Sora thought. She noticed that Kakashi-sensei noticed that detail as well.

After they passed the puddle two Chunin of the Mist jumped out and ripped Kakashi-sensei to shreds.

"One down." Said one of them

"Two down" the other said getting behind Naruto who was froze with fear

Sora was able to get the Chunin away from Naruto in time. She threw a shuriken at the chain and trapped the Chunin and Sasuke threw a kunai for extra measure. Then he went to protect Sakura from the other Chunin but the Chunin got knocked out by Kakashi-sensei.

"Nice job Sakura, Sasuke, Sora." Kakashi-sensei said. He then turned to Tazuna-san and said "You need to explain a few things to me."

"Right a powerful man named Gato is after me to kill me before I complete the bridge. We could not afford a mission rank above C so that is what I put in." Tazuna-san explained

"Hmm this got more serious this is more of a B-rank mission maybe A. We should head back because we need to treat Naruto's wound there is poison on these claws." Kakashi-sensei said

Naruto stiffed and Sora gave him and sad caring look. Naruto then took out a kunai and stabbed his wound to get rid of the poison. "Why am I so damn weak? Sora had to protect me because I froze up." Naruto said

"Naruto I know you are trying to look cool but if we don't stop the bleeding you will die of blood loss." Kakashi-sensei said

Naruto then started to freak out at this point. "Naruto please calm down." Sora said with hidden concern in her voice.

Kakashi-sensei looked at the wound and realized it started to heal by its self. He then wrapped it up and they continued walking.

They eventually made it to a boat which took them across a big river and Tazuna-san thanked the man driving it and we started to walk to his house. On the way there Naruto noticed something in the bushes and threw a kunai at it and it almost hit Sakura. "Naruto you baka you could've killed me!" Sakura yelled

"But, I saw something move." Naruto said then walked over to see what it was. It turns out it was a white bunny. Naruto started to say sorry to it. _"How is it possible for its coat to be pure white?"_ Kakashi-sensei thought. Sora could not help, but feel that she was about to meet someone who she meet a long time ago and not in a good way.

Then suddenly Kakashi-sensei said "Look Out!" and then a huge sword was thrown from somewhere. "Hahahahahaha" A mysterious voice laughed. Sora had a huge chill run down her spine and she paled a little. _"He's here a member of the seven ninja swordsman."_ Sora thought. "I would expect that from the infamous Kakashi Hatake." A man said as the mist cleared revealing who it was. "Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei said with venom in his name. _"This suddenly got more complicated for me."_ Sora thought while glaring at Zabuza.

**End of Chapter**

Next Time: Sora meets one of the members of the seven ninja swords man. What will happen next!


	6. Chapter 6: Sora's Secret!

**Chapter 6: Sora's Secret!**

I don't own any Naruto characters or settings. I only own Sora and the storyline

This is my first fight scene

A member of the seven ninja swordsman was standing right in front of Sora. _"He was part of murdering my family."_ Sora thought.

"Everyone protect the bridge builder." Kakashi-sensei ordered them. All four genin got to all sides of the bridge builder.

"Ha-ha do you really think that is going to stop me Kakashi." Zabuza said

"_I can't take this immense pressure coming from him. I think I am going to"_ Sasuke thought while holding a kunai attempting to kill himself. Sora noticed this and whispered "Sasuke calm down nothing will happen to you."

Sasuke looked over to her and saw a warm determination in her eyes. He said "Thank you"

Sora just gave a warm smile even thought she was scared as well. Kakashi-sensei said "Don't you guys worry I won't let him past you."

"Ha-ha really watch this." Zabuza said before disappearing in the mist

"Now what should I cut first liver, kidney, head, stomach, heart so many to choose from." Zabuza said in a cold voice

"Too easy" Zabuza said appearing behind the genin. Sora grabbed Tazuna-san before the sword reached his throat and jumped away.

"Thanks you just saved my life." Tazuna-san said. Sora just nodded.

Kakashi-sensei got in front of the bridge builder and said "I think it's time for this" Kakashi-sensei this lifted his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

"Ah Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan eye how interesting." Zabuza said before attacking Kakashi-sensei

"What the sharingan?" Naruto asked

"Sharingan is a rare technique in the eyes that can only be obtained through blood relation. It's a technique that can copy a person's moves." Sasuke explained while look at Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi-sensei looked like he had won when he striked Zabuza with a kunai knife, but instead of blood water came out. _  
>"It was a water clone."<em> Sora thought

Zabuza came up from behind Kakashi-sensei and cut him in half, but Kakashi-sensei made a clone as well. The real Kakashi-sensei came up from behind and put a kunai to his throat and said "Don't move."

"Hahahaha I am not that easy to fool Kakashi." Zabuza said because that was a clone too and he kicked Kakashi-sensei into the water.

"_What is up with this water it's dense."_ Kakashi-sensei thought when Zabuza came up from behind him and said "Water Prison Jutsu" then Kakashi-sensei became trapped in a prison of water

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"I now have your precious sensei now it'll be easier to kill you." Zabuza said while making a water clone.

"Protect the bridge builder. Run now!" Kakashi-sensei said

"Running away was never part of my vocabulary." Sasuke said with dry humor in his voice

"Yeah we are staying here to fight." Naruto said. Sora and Sakura nodded.

"Ha-ha do you really think you can take me out." Zabuza said

"Yes I do Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled making ten shadow clones then attacking Zabuza

Sasuke was trying to fine an opening while the Naruto clones were getting knocked out. He thought he found one and attacked Zabuza. Zabuza noticed this and punched Sasuke and Sasuke flew towards a tree but didn't get knocked out.

Naruto kept making Shadow clones even though Zabuza kept taking them out.

Eventually Naruto was too tired to make any more shadow clones.

"_Naruto he is going to be killed I can't let him die but I won't make it from the only way is to use the wind, but if I do Zabuza will find out. That doesn't matter I won't let Naruto die."_ Sora decided as Zabuza was about to strike Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled but it died when the Zabuza clone got throw back by an unseen force

"What!" Zabuza yelled

"Oy, do you want to finish your job 7 years ago." Sora said stepping in front of Naruto

"_Sora-chan"_ Naruto thought

"You're from" Zabuza started

**End of Chapter**

Next Time: Sora reveals her past and faces Zabuza. Naruto called Sora Sora-chan could he have feeling for her.


	7. Chapter 7: Sora VS Zabuza Clone

**Chapter 7: Sora VS Zabuza Clone**

I don't own any Naruto Characters or setting. I only own Sora and the storyline. I am really bad at fighting scenes.

"Oy, do you want to finish your job 7 years ago." Sora said

"_Sora-chan"_ Naruto thought

"You're from the Sasaki clan." Zabuza said

A smirk started to form on Zabuza face. "Looks like I didn't kill all of the clan well I'll just finish the job." Zabuza made water clone and ordered it to kill Sora

"_Let's get started."_ Sora thought

"Naruto you might want to get back." Sora said to Naruto

"WHAT! I am not leaving you to him." Naruto yelled

"Naruto now is not the time to act like a hero onegai." Sora said turning to him with sad eyes

Zabuza was coming and fast Sora not waiting for Naruto's answer pushed him out of the way and blocked Zabuza's attack with a kunai.

She then used the air around her to push Zabuza back. Zabuza then disappeared and appeared out of thin air behind her.

"_Damn"_ Sora thought before Zabuza kicked her. Sora flew towards a tree

"Sora-chan!" Naruto yelled with concern

"Naruto concentrate on getting Kakashi-sensei out. I'll be fine." Sora said getting up

"Demo!" Naruto said

"Naruto!" Sora yelled at him

"Ha-ha look at this two lovers fighting." Zabuza said

Sora growled at him and made a tornado around him which Zabuza easily avoided

Zabuza appeared behind her and whispered "Your parents were so easy to kill."

Sora tensed at this statement.

"DAMN YOU!" Sora yelled attacking him with wind that could slice through anything. Zabuza laughed at her anger and dodged her attack

**With Naruto**

"_I have to find a way to free Kakashi-sensei."_ Naruto thought

"I know Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

"What?" Sasuke asked a little irritated.

"Follow my lead." Naruto said

Zabuza made another water clone to take out the three genin. Naruto made shadow clones and attacked Zabuza. Zabuza took them out one by one. A clone of Naruto threw Sasuke a windmill shuriken.

"_That's your plan clever Naruto."_ Sasuke thought while spinning around switching out another shuriken.

Sasuke then threw the windmill shuriken which Zabuza thought was pointed at the clone, but it went past it and straight at the real Zabuza

"_Ha they thought that would kill me I have another hand."_ Zabuza thought.

Zabuza caught the shuriken in his free hand but there was another right behind it.

"_Damn __shadow shuriken jutsu__. I can't catch this one." _Zabuza thought

Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face

_I know I'll dodge it."_ Zabuza thought. Zabuza then jumped over it

"_What he dodged it!"_ Sakura thought

Sasuke still had a smirk on his face. Then the wind-mill shuriken transformed into Naruto.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled. He threw a kunai at Zabuza hand which held Kakashi-sensei.

Zabuza pulled his hand out to dodge the kunai. Kakashi-sensei was free from the water prison then jumped away.

"_Damn."_ Zabuza thought getting into a battle stance. Kakashi-sensei used his sharingan to copy Zabuza's movements.

"Water Dragon Jutsu" Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei said at the exact time.

**With Sora**

Sora was in bad shape. She had cuts all over her body, bleeding and was starting to feel tired.

"Ha this is the last survivor of the Sasaki clan." Zabuza said

"Don't underestimate me." Sora said panting heavily

When Zabuza was about to strike Sora Naruto came out of nowhere and blocked it

"Naruto-kun" Sora looked in disbelief

"Don't you dare hurt her again" Naruto said in pure anger that even Sora shivered

"And what are you going to do about, gaki?" Zabuza said

"I'm gonna kick your clone ass." Naruto said

Naruto then started attacking Zabuza. Sora felt like she was going to pass out, but she had to stay awake.

After a while the clone disappeared. Sora looked in confusion so did Naruto. Then suddenly water was coming fast. Naruto grabbed Sora and carried her to the nearest branch. When the water vanished Zabuza was shown beaten and defenseless.

"Face it you lost Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Yeah right like I will" Zabuza was cut off by three needles going into his neck

A boy came into the scene wearing an anbu black op mask.

"I will take it from here." The boy said then vanishing with Zabuza's body

"_Wait he was supposed to dispose of the body immediately."_ Sora thought but she could not think on it when she started to pass out. The last thing she could hear was Naruto calling her name.

**End of Chapter**

Next Time: Team 7 finds out about Sora's past

Sorry it took me so long I had writers block and I was busy with school. I am so so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8: Sora Sasaki

**Chapter 8: Sora Sasaki**

I don't own any Naruto characters or settings. I only own Sora and the story.

Warning Naruto is a little OOC

Sora started to stir in her sleep. When she woke up she noticed that she was crying.

"_I had that dream again."_ Sora thought. She had a dream of the day of her clan's massacre

She looked around and noticed that she was in a unfamiliar room

"_Where am I?" _Sora thought. Then Tsunami came in to the room.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" Tsunami asked with concern.

"Fine thanks. Where am I?" Sora asked masking her pain with ease.

"Oh I am Tazuna's daughter and you were carried to our house." Tsunami said. Sora nodded then Naruto came into the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunami left the room.

"Sora, are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Fine Naruto." Sora said with a small smile

"Well now that you are up you need to explain something's." Sasuke said

"Teme don't be mean, she just woke up!" Naruto yelled

"Don't tell me you aren't curious too, dobe." Sasuke said

"Will both of you be quiet." Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura. I will explain when Kakashi-sensei wakes up." Sora said. Sakura looked at her in shock.

"_She called me by my first name." _ Sakura thought

Tsunami came into the room and said "You sensei woke up."

They all walked out of the room with Naruto helping Sora up. Sora was blushing for some reason.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Sora thought trying to cover her blush.

They made it to Kakashi-sensei's room and opened the door to find him sitting up right.

"Sensei don't push yourself." Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said before getting serious

"Now I want you to explain why you didn't tell anyone of your past." Kakashi-sensei said directing it at Sora

"Ah" Sora said with a sad look in her eyes

"Well the Sasaki clan was killed 7 years ago by the seven ninja swordsmen. I was only 5 at the time. I didn't even know what was happening my parents just hid me in a box and left. Hours later they came in and said that everyone was dead. After I found my parent's bodies I traveled to the Leaf Village to become a ninja and find them." Sora said explaining the day of the massacre.

"What was important about the Sasaki clan Sensei?" Sakura asked knowing Sora could not say anything else without crying

"Well Sakura the Sasaki clan could control the four main elements water, earth, fire, and wind. They could do this without the use of chakra this is why the Sasaki clan was a force to be reckoned with, but even controlling wind was rare among the clan because it's everywhere." Kakashi-sensei explained

Sora regaining her senses said "Ah I was already rare, but after that it became even more." Sora had sadness in her voice.

Naruto looked at her in sadness.

"_I can't believe she has been through that." _Naruto thought

"_She is just like me."_ Sasuke thought

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell the Hokage?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"I was afraid if I said anything to anyone they would find me and kill everyone I held dear again, so I kept my mouth shut." Sora said wincing slightly. Naruto noticed this and made her sit in a more comfortable position.

"Understandable now you need to go and rest your wounds." Kakashi-sensei ordered

"Hai" Sora said before Naruto helped her up.

Naruto helped her back to her room then closed the door so they could talk in peace.

"You know going up against him alone was stupid right." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

Sora was slightly shocked by how serious he was before answering "Hai but I could not let him hurt you because of me."

"What about you! You could of died Sora!" Naruto yelled with anger and concern

"Better myself then my teammates!" Sora yelled back

Naruto calmed down before saying "Don't be so selfish think about how we would have reacted if you died." Naruto the left the room with Sora staring after him.

"_Naruto does have a point. I have never seen him like that."_ Sora thought before Sasuke walked into the room.

"Did you come in here too to say I was foolish?" Sora asked

Sasuke just stared until he said "Did you comfort me that night because you were just like me?"

Sora knew he was talking about the night of the Uchiha massacre.

"Hai I knew how it felt when being the last member and didn't want you to go through that alone." Sora said sadly not looking at him in the eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything else but he was concerned about it and then left the room.

"_What am I going to do they know that one is still alive they will come after me." _Sora thought

"_After I get better I am going to be even more distant maybe even cold towards them." _She thought sadly

**End of Chapter**

Next Time: Tree climbing! Zabuza's alive! A girlish looking boy!


End file.
